Pide un deseo
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Alguna vez has soñado con tener una vida diferente, o que alguna persona cambie su forma de ser. Pues ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Yugioh no es mio. yaoi


ADVERTENCIA: cuando conozcas a una persona y te enamoras de verdad, jamás deberías pedirle que cambie, porque no sabes qué clase de cosas pueden pasar.

-Seto comprende, solo es un compañero de la universidad que me pidió unos apuntes- explicaba el tricolor a su celoso novio.

\- ¿Acaso no vez como te miraba con lujuria?- dijo el castaño con furia.

\- Estas alucinando- dijo Yami en su defensa.

\- Ya no quiero escucharte, está claro que tú no me valoras- dijo el ojiazul ofendido.

Para Yami esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

\- ¿Sabes qué? desearía con todo mi corazón que fueras todo lo contrario de quien eres, para así poder tener un noviazgo normal por una maldita vez. Estoy cansado de tener un novio que solo sirve para celarme y trabajar como un insensible robot. -y sin darle tiempo a nada más el ojos rojos se fue a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente

\- Corazón despierta -escuchó una melosa voz el tricolor, luego sintió un ligero cosquilleo cerca de su cuello, su novio lo besaba tiernamente. Yami abrió lentamente los ojos y un Seto muy sonriente fue lo primero que vio, lo cual lo sorprendió.

\- Ya está el desayuno -dijo el castaño mientras le daba una charola, el desayuno en la cama, era una acción común, pero porque el tricolor siempre lo servía. Nunca Seto había hecho tal cosa por su propia cuenta, lo único que el ojos de fuego pudo imaginar era que de alguna manera Seto intentaba ser amoroso al sentir culpa por ser tan celoso y posesivo. Pensó que sería divertido ver que tanto podía Seto soportarlo y muy feliz le siguió el juego, el desayuno estaba delicioso. Se bañaron juntos, pero a la hora de vestirse para ir al trabajo Seto en lugar de ponerse su típico traje, se puso unos viejos pantalones grises y una sudadera gastada amarilla, eso haciendo juego con una sandalias playeras negras. Yami lo vio dudoso, pero Seto se miraba tan relajado como si ese fuera su look más natural. Salieron a la calle y Yami caminó rumbo a la KC pero paró en seco cuando su novio desvió su camino.

\- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el tricolor sorprendido.

\- A mi trabajo -respondió el otro con su enorme sonrisa y continúo con su camino, el otro lo siguió, tenía que averiguar a dónde iba. Llegó al parque de Domino, donde Seto tomo asiento bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, bajo el cual un grupo de hippies estaban reunidos, cantando y predicando un mensaje de paz y amor.

Yami estaba más que sorprendido, su novio ni en mil años cantaría en público, así que se acercó a él.

– ¿Seto estas usando drogas? – pregunto discretamente.

\- Jajajajajaja, ¿por qué preguntas eso?, estoy de maravilla, solo mira a tu alrededor, el sol brilla con esplendor, los niños juegan felices, el amor se pude respirar en el aire, en las aves que vuelan libres, en lo verde del pasto y la brisa del viento -Kaiba realmente se miraba convencido de sus palabras.

-Bien, yo iré a trabajar entonces -dijo Yami un poco asustado, ¿hasta donde llegaría Seto con su juego?

\- Te veré en la universidad – dijo a modo de despido antes de irse.

\- Yo no voy a la universidad tontito, ese lugar que oprime los sentimientos, y donde te lavan el cerebro para controlar a las masas y convertirte en un consumidor más del capitalismo, donde no eres más que una simple pieza de ajedrez en el tablero de un falso mundo. Donde te obligan a comer carne con hormonas que enferman y medicamentos que provocaban dependencia innecesaria ya que nuestro cuerpo con amor y paz es capaz de sanar cualquier enfermedad. No mi corazón no te dejes engañar, destruye ese sistema opresor y juntos esparzamos el mensaje de amor por todo el mundo, anda, deja ese aburrido trabajo que tienes y vayámonos a recorrer el mundo – pidió el castaño con gran ensoñación.

\- Gran Seto, tus palabras me inspiran yo lo seguiré a donde sea -dijo una chica rubia y con descaro lo besó.

\- Disculpa, él es mi novio -dijo el tricolor molesto.

\- Amor mío, el compartir es el regalo más hermoso del mundo- dijo el castaño de una forma natural y la chica rubia en señal de que estaba de acuerdo se dispuso a besas al tricolor el cual la apartó de una forma poco amable.

\- Te veré a las tres de la tarde en el patio del campus- dijo Yami con molestia y se fue a trabajar. Mientras se alejaba pudo escuchar cómo la chica se quejaba de él,

\- Seto, ¿cómo puede estar con él?, es tan insensible y poco amoroso con usted- dijo la mujer, con un tono que parecía que sentía mucho pesar.

-Bueno el corazón no elige a quien amar, no todos pueden ser seres perfectos -respondió el ojiazul, Yami sintió un tic en el ojo pero decidió ignorar esa charla y continuar con su camino, seguro de que Kaiba solo quería molestarlo.

En el corporativo las cosas no eran sencillas, sin Seto el trabajo era más pesado y sumamente complicado, tardó más de lo esperado en resolver los problemas al parecer y por lo que pudo escuchar siempre era la misma situación desde que Seto dejo su trabajo como CEO.

Llegó tarde a sus clases por más de dos horas. Y aun así su novio no se miraba por ningún lado, caminó a la cafetería, tenía hambre y justo antes de llegar vio un grupo de chicos amontonados, parecían muy entretenidos con algo, sintió curiosidad, quizá estaban dando algún aviso importante y él también se acercó. En el centro de la muchedumbre estaba su castaño, mientras daba un discurso donde invitaba a los jóvenes a dejar sus estudios y dedicarse a ser espíritus libres en busca de mejorar el mundo con amor y un montón de patrañas más, Yami lo sacó a rastras del lugar.

\- Seto se honesto ¿estas usando drogas? -volvió a preguntar Yami ya con mucha preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué insistes con eso?, mi única droga es el perfume de tu piel en la intimidad -lo dijo con tanta seducción que por un momento el otro olvidó por qué estaba molesto, pero volvió a reaccionar.

\- Kaiba -dijo molesto- estas actuando muy raro – dijo el tricolor- no me gusta, tú no eres un hippie desobligado de su trabajo y menos alguien a quien le guste convivir con la demás gente, ¿Qué está pasando contigo?- preguntó.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, siembre he sido así, no recuerdas como nos conocimos en aquel concierto al aire libre, como terminamos haciendo el amor ese día y nos prometimos ser un solo ser espiritualmente – dijo el ojiazul.

\- Seto, tu y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria y tuvimos sexo hasta mucho tiempo después- dijo Yami serio, no recordaba ningún concierto.

Kaiba se quedó por un momento pensativo- es cierto, debí confundirte, el amor no tiene cara, debió ser alguien más.

\- ¿Me fuiste infiel? -pregunto el tricolor con una venita en su frente a punto de reventar.

\- Jajajaja, claro que no amor mío- respondió seto con mucha calma– no es infidelidad, cuando tenemos una relación abierta de mutuo acuerdo -el ojos carmín se desmayó en ese momento.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH –fue el sonoro grito que retumbó por todo el edificio.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó un castaño alarmado entrando a la habitación de forma repentina.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SERME INFIEL?- gritó a todo pulmón el tricolor casi saltándole encima al otro.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -el ojiazul no sabía de qué se le acusaba.

\- De lo que paso en el concierto –dijo el tricolor- y no digas que tenemos una relación abierta.

¿Estas usando drogas?- pregunto Kaiba el cual de verdad que estaba desconcertado, Yami entonces se calmó un momento. Kaiba traía puesta una camisa blanca y su pantalón de vestir, había sido un sueño, no, había sido una pesadilla, en definitiva no quería a un Seto opuesto, quería a su gruñón y celoso novio tal y como era.

\- Seto jamás cambies, nunca seas un hippie que canta en un parque y se besuquea con medio mundo-dijo llorando el tricolor.

\- Ok, no sé qué te picó, pero da por hecho que no cambiaré -prometió Kaiba mientras lo abrazaba.

Con esa horrible pesadilla yami aprendió que prefería a su castaño frio y celoso, que aun hippie amoroso de espíritu libre

 **Bueno ese fue mi nuevo intento de comedia, no soy muy buena (pero me gusta insistir) pero aun así espero les guste. Bueno debo aprovechar que tengo algo de tiempo disponible y subir y actualizar todo lo que pueda, así que espero publicar pronto de nuevo.**

 **Disculpen la ortografía**

 **Gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
